


Rừng phai lá đổ

by Lam Vũ (blaues_universum)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaues_universum/pseuds/Lam%20V%C5%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki đã từng rơi xuống Trung Địa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rừng phai lá đổ

 

 

 

Ngài hiện ra như tia sáng tràn trên mặt lá.  
  
Hắn cảm thấy sự hiện diện của ngài xung quanh hắn, ùa đến từ những mảnh lá non bị hắn đè lên. Và rồi hắn mở mắt khi ngài dừng trước mặt hắn, lấp lánh mà chẳng nhờ đến nguồn sáng nào.

 

Hắn nhớ đến Thor. Anh trai hắn lúc nào cũng sáng rỡ như vậy.

 

Con hươu khổng lồ bên cạnh ngài dợm bước đến như muốn dùng chi trước thô kệch giẫm lên hắn, tiếng thở nặng nề của con vật khiến hắn thôi nghĩ đến Thor. Cần gì nhớ đến sự ấm áp, khi mà hắn không lạnh. Hắn thấy ngài đưa tay ngăn con vật lại, những ngón tay to dài chỉ khẽ lướt trên mí mắt. Con thú thở hắt ra rồi lại ngoan hiền cúi đầu. Hắn nhìn ngài, mỉm cười.

 

„Đứng dậy, theo ta.“, ngài nói.

 

Hắn đã định nhướn mày thách thức. Hắn vẫn luôn làm thế khi Thor bảo hắn đứng dậy. Nếu em không đứng dậy thì sao? Thằng anh của hắn luôn sẵn sàng lao tới vác hắn lên vai như một bao khoai tây với những củ khoai đang mọc mầm.

 

Nhưng rồi hắn lại thôi. Đây không phải Asgard. Ngài không phải Thor. Và hắn, cũng chẳng còn là một kẻ ham vui đùa.

 

  
  
\---o0o---

 

 

Ngài tìm thấy hắn nằm trong khu vườn linh thiêng chính giữa Mirkwood, trên thảm lá xanh mướt dưới chân gốc sồi cổ thụ già nhất thánh địa này. Một vệt sáng lẻ loi xuyên qua được những tán cây dài rộng in lên mặt hắn, khiến ngài trong phút chốc ấy không nhìn ra được hắn đang chiêm ngưỡng cây sồi hay đang mơ giấc mơ của riêng mình, đôi bàn tay ôm ấp những tấm lá dưới thân. Những nét hưởng thụ trên đôi mắt hắn khiến ngài tò mò. Hắn đang hưởng thụ rừng cây, hay hưởng thụ một giấc mộng. Chưa một ai đến Mirkwood để chìm vào nó trong thanh thản như vậy.

 

Như thường lệ, ngài hỏi kẻ lạ mặt rằng hắn từ đâu tới. Asgard, hắn trả lời, một thế giới khác. Ngài lặng im ngắm nhìn hắn, nóng lòng tìm kiếm manh mối về kẻ xa lạ này. Mái tóc quá đen, làn da quá nhợt, hắn không thuộc tộc tiên. Quá cao để có họ hàng với lũ người lùn. Và với khuôn mặt hoàn chỉnh này, hắn chắc hẳn không can hệ gì với lũ quái vật.

 

Ngài nghĩ đến loài người, nhưng gạt đi ý nghĩ ấy trong chốc lát. Ngài ngửi thấy trên người hắn sự cao ngạo và nguồn sống dồi dào, những thứ ấy không thuộc về một giống loài hay an phận. Hay hắn thuộc về một tộc tiên khác mà ngài chưa gặp, một bộ tộc mà trước nay luôn trốn tránh ánh mặt trời. Nhưng hơn tám ngàn năm ngài đã đi khắp Trung Địa này. Ngài chẳng thể tìm được một giống loài cho hắn.

 

Có lẽ hắn là một phù thủy lang thang như Mithrandir. Có lẽ hắn thật sự thuộc một thế giới khác.

 

Hắn ngạc nhiên khi ngài dẫn hắn vào thế giới của mình, đi qua những bậc cầu thang và hành lang uốn lượn, rồi đến bên cạnh một ban công lớn xanh mướt nhờ những mầm lá mọc ra từ gỗ đá. Pháp thuật ư, hắn tự nhủ, rồi nhận ra đây là hình thức cộng sinh cao nhất của tự nhiên. Chẳng có một quy luật nào, chẳng có một rào cản nào, thiên nhiên trở thành những gì nó muốn. Ngài mặc kệ hắn đứng nhìn vương quốc của ngài từ ban công, bản thân ngài dài người nằm nghỉ trên tràng kỉ bằng gỗ. Gỗ ấm nóng dưới thân ngài.

 

Rồi ngài cùng với kẻ xa lạ kia ngắm nhìn vương quốc của mình khi mặt trời đang từ từ chìm xuống, để lại bầu trời hồng tím với đường chân trời rực cháy. Ngài tự mãn nhìn rừng cây của mình trong ráng chiều càng lấp lánh, không nhờ đến sự chiếu sáng của mặt trời. Từng ngọn lá xanh mướt, bóng loáng sáng lên trong lòng ngài. Vương quốc của ngài chưa bao giờ đẹp đến vậy. Sự sống của rừng lớn hơn cả mặt trời kia, âm ỉ trong lồng ngực ngài.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Mặt trời lặn hẳn. Trong bóng đêm, khu rừng như một viên ngọc đen, tự thân phát ra những tia sáng nhỏ điểm xuyết trên nền tối.

 

Ngài không rời tràng kỉ, thân thể đã quen với sự ấm áp chắc chắn và trở nên lười biếng. Hắn đã ngồi xuống chiếc ghế tựa gần ngài từ lúc nào, cũng rất tự nhiên mà thưởng thức những thứ đồ bày trên mặt bàn bên cạnh. Ngài nhìn hắn thư thả cắn một quả nho, vừa ngạc nhiên tức giận, vừa tò mò thích thú bởi hành vi vô lễ của hắn.

 

„Rốt cuộc ngươi từ đâu đến? Tại sao lại tới đây?“

 

„Ta là Loki từ Asgard. Ta chỉ lạc đường thôi.“

 

Hắn có thể cảm thấy ánh mắt ngài trên người mình, chăm chú và vô cùng ngờ vực. Dù có là một kẻ gian trá hắn cũng không bao giờ nói dối về xuất thân của mình. Thân phận không làm nên con người hắn.

 

„Nhiều kẻ đã lạc vào Mirkwood. Nhưng lạc vào cấm địa, thì đây là lần đầu tiên.“, ngài nói.

 

„Vậy ra đó là cấm địa. Chẳng trách cây sồi lại tràn đầy sức sống như vậy.“, hắn cười.

 

„Cây sồi đó chẳng có điểm gì đặc biệt so với những cây sồi khác trong rừng. Nơi đó là cấm địa vì ta không thích kẻ khác đặt chân đến.“

 

Hắn nghe thấy ẩn ý đe dọa trong câu nói ấy. Hắn nghe thấy mệnh lệnh xua đuổi hắn ra khỏi khu rừng này. Hắn nghe được cả uy quyền trong giọng nói thờ ơ của ngài. Có thể hắn đã có ý chùn bước. Nhưng khi nghĩ lại, hắn nhận ra rằng thời điểm này mọi quyền uy đối với hắn không còn đáng sợ. Hắn đã thôi run rẩy sợ sệt trước mọi kiểu quyền uy.

 

Nhận ra ý chống đối kiêu ngạo ở hắn, ngài thu lại ánh mắt của mình. Chỉ cần kẻ lạ mặt này không có ác tâm, ngài sẽ không xua đuổi. Dù sao thời gian hắn có thể ở lại đây cũng chẳng còn nhiều. Ngài tự rót cho mình một ly rượu nho, và lần này cho cả hắn.

 

„Chào mừng ngươi tới Mirkwood.“

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Đêm ấy hắn được ở lại trong phòng ngài, trên cái ban công nhìn ra khu vườn lớn. Vốn là hai kẻ xa lạ, họ nghĩ rằng một hai cuộc tâm sự cũng chẳng nguy hại gì.

 

Hắn bắt đầu bằng câu chuyện về bản thân, không một lời dối trá. Hắn là Loki đến từ Asgard, một hoàng tử giả, một tên hay châm chọc, một con quái vật tật nguyền. Hắn yêu anh trai của hắn nhất, một tên đần độn nhưng cũng được gọi là tốt bụng. Hắn yêu cả thứ tình cảm anh em ruột thịt giả tạo. Yêu cả sự bệnh hoạn day dứt, những cơn đau tinh thần theo sau nhục cảm khi hắn ở bên Thor, những hoài nghi và mặc cảm khi hắn nhìn thấy Thor đứng cạnh bất kì sinh vật nào. Bởi thiếu chúng, hắn chẳng là gì. Hắn có thể sẽ chẳng nhớ mình là ai nếu hắn không xấu xa đến thế.

 

Giọng kể xót lạnh của hắn khiến ngài nhớ về những nỗi niềm của riêng mình. Ngài, Thranduil của Mirkwood. Trong khu rừng này ngài là nguồn sống vĩ đại nhất. Những cái cây sống nhờ đất mẹ cùng trái tim và linh hồn của ngài. Những sinh vật sống nhờ ánh sáng tỏa ra từ sức mạnh của ngài. Ngài còn là vua của cả một nhánh tộc tiên. Con trai của ngài vàng óng. Thần dân của ngài cao lớn và thanh mảnh, sức sống dẻo dai như những cái cây. Ngài không phải là chúa tiên mạnh nhất, cũng không phải cái cây sống lâu nhất, nhưng ngài là vua. Và ngài bảo vệ tất cả.

 

Ngài không đụng đến tâm hồn u tối của hắn, nhưng hắn lại muốn nhìn thấy nguồn sáng của ngài. Hắn muốn hỏi cảm giác của ngài khi là một thực thể được tỏa sáng. Khi được trở thành một kẻ có thể che chở. Khi không cần phải tiếp xúc với nỗi đau.

 

Nhưng trí óc hắn lạc trong những câu hỏi. Khi hắn mở mắt, trời đã sáng, và ngài biến mất.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Loki chẳng hề phí sức tìm đường trở về. Hắn dùng thời gian của mình đi thăm mọi ngóc ngách huy hoàng của Mirkwood. Hắn chưa muốn về, và hắn chắc nếu muốn Thor có thể tìm ra hắn. Thor. Hắn ước gì mình có thể ngừng nghĩ về Thor.

 

Rất nhanh, hoàng hôn lại sắp đến, và hắn lại lên ban công của ngài đón mặt trời lặn. Ngài cùng hắn nhìn bóng tối dần dần rơi xuống khu rừng, tia lấp lánh không bao giờ tắt trong đôi mắt gần tám nghìn năm tuổi. Rồi, vì tò mò, ngài hỏi hắn về Asgard.

 

Asgard ư, hắn ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, cũng không có gì nhiều. Chỉ là một thế giới toàn ánh sáng. Ánh sáng vàng lóa mắt từ vàng bạc, kim cương, ngọc quý, từ sự giàu có, từ cây trượng của Odin, từ Bifröst. Sống ở đó chắc rất chói mắt, ngài nói. Đúng vậy, hắn trả lời. Có những ngày hắn không hề muốn mở mắt.

 

Nhưng rồi, hắn nghĩ đến nơi đã sinh ra hắn. Jotunheim xanh tím với băng tuyết và đá xám. Hắn chỉ nhớ về nơi đó như là lồng chứa những con quái vật khổng lồ nhưng mong manh.

 

Hắn chẳng thuộc về đâu trong hai hành tinh ấy. Có lẽ hắn chẳng được sinh ra từ Yggdrasil. Có lẽ hắn chỉ là một mảnh vỏ đi lạc.

 

Ngươi chẳng cần thuộc về đâu cả, ngài nói, quê hương vốn không phải là một dạng trói buộc.

 

Hắn nhìn ngài kì quái hồi lâu rồi bỏ đi mất.

 

Nhưng hôm sau hắn vẫn quay lại ban công với cái mặt trời lặn đẹp nhất Trung Địa. Để đáp lại hắn, ngài kể về nơi đầu tiên ngài mở mắt nhìn thấy thế giới này. Đêm thứ ba của hắn ở Mirkwood là những câu chuyện dài về Trung Địa và những mảnh đất của tộc tiên. Từ ngài hắn nhìn thấy một cái dĩ vãng xa hơn cả cuộc đời hắn, lấp loáng như mặt nước dưới ráng chiều. Hắn nhìn thấy cả những mất mát đằng đẵng. Những đợt cây sinh ra và lớn lên, những đợt cây chết đi nằm rạp, ngài đều ở đó chứng kiến.

 

„Bốn đêm nữa ta phải đi. Ta đã ở đây quá lâu rồi.“

 

Hắn nhìn ngài không che giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cứ ở đây cho đến khi nào ngươi muốn, ngài nói, nhưng ta phải đi rồi. Ngài sẵn sàng rời nơi này sao, hắn hỏi. Chẳng có nơi chốn nào muốn giữ chân chúng ta cả. Ngài trả lời.

 

Hắn hít một hơi dài nhưng không muốn thở ra. Những mùi Mirkwood sẽ bay đi hết. Và cả những hạt ánh sáng của ngài hắn cũng không giữ được.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Đêm Trung Địa, ngài ngồi yên vị trên ngai của mình. Ngài suy tư, rồi chợt nhận ra khi rời nơi đây ngài sẽ chẳng phải lo lắng một điều gì nữa. Tất cả rồi cũng sẽ trôi qua mà không cần ngài nhớ đến. Ngài nhìn những thị vệ, những người hầu của mình đi lại giữa những hành lang và cầu thang dài hẹp, dọn dẹp và mang đi tất cả những gì cần thiết cho chuyến đi sắp tới. Một chuyến đi dài không có ngày quay lại. Ngài chạm tay xuống ngai vàng, nghìn năm rồi gỗ vấn ấm nóng dưới thân ngài. Đôi mắt ngài đã quen với những tia sáng xuyên xuống cung điện.

 

Ngài hiểu chỉ cần vài trăm năm, mọi sự thân quen đều sẽ biến thành dĩ vãng. Dù cho đó có là sự sống, hay chỉ đơn giản là luồng không khí ngài vẫn hít thở mỗi ngày. Trong cuộc sống vô tận của tộc tiên, Mirkwood chỉ là một mẩu lịch sử.

 

Có lẽ ngài không cần vài trăm năm. Có lẽ ngài chỉ cần một giây, một phút.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Hắn những muốn hỏi ngài đi đâu khi mặt trời mọc, nhưng chẳng thốt ra. Miễn là khi hoàng hôn có thể thấy ngài nằm ngả người trên tràng kỉ và nhìn hắn.

 

Lần này, ngài bỗng dưng hỏi hắn về người mà hắn yêu thương nhất. Một lần nữa ngài kể về hoàng tử Legolas, đứa con trai duy nhất của ngài. Còn hắn, giật mình vì cho đến giờ mới để cho Thor xuất hiện lại trong tâm trí của mình.

 

Hắn kể về Thor với tất cả những gì hắn có. Yêu hay ghét, coi thường hay ngưỡng mộ, hắn chẳng buồn định nghĩa. Tình cảm trong hắn như những cuộn tơ, và hắn kéo chúng ra chẳng theo một thứ tự nào. Và khi chúng đan vào nhau, hắn tả cho ngài hỗn hợp màu sắc kì dị ấy, thứ màu pha tạp khiến lòng hắn lợn cợn.

 

Ngài hiểu.

 

Ngươi biết đấy, chẳng phải lá cây nào cũng màu xanh, ngài giải thích. Cũng chẳng có chiếc lá xanh nào chỉ có đúng một sắc xanh.

 

Trong đầu hắn hiện ra những cái cây. Những tán lá. Và những chiếc lá hắn đã đạp lên.

 

Ngài biết hắn đang suy nghĩ, những dòng suy tư chạy qua mắt hắn. Và dù đã tự nhủ rằng bản thân không cần phải nghĩ nhiều nữa, ngài vẫn không thể không nhớ đến những chiếc lá đã trôi qua cuộc đời mình. Nhớ đến những cái cây đã đổ mà ngài không thể tái sinh. Nhớ đến những vườn cây đẹp mà ngài không thể bước vào. Nhớ đến những ánh sáng chỉ mình ngài nhìn thấy.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

Đêm cuối, hắn đi cạnh ngài. Con thú rừng không xuất hiện. Chỉ có ngài và hắn giữa những cái cây và tiếng thở dài của gió. Ngài dẫn hắn đi hết khu rừng cấm. Hắn cùng ngài nhìn hết những tán cây, những bụi hoa, những cọng cỏ. Hắn cùng ngài giẫm lên những thềm lá và nền đất ẩm.

 

„Những người thân thiết nhất với ngài không đến tiễn sao?“, hắn hỏi.

 

„Bọn họ đều đã đi trước hết rồi.“, ngài trả lời.

 

„Trước?“

 

„Vài ngàn năm.“

 

Hắn sửng sốt nhưng không ngừng bước chân.

 

Rừng cây vẫn không thôi lung linh. Hắn đi lùi lại phía sau nửa bước, nhìn vai áo choàng của ngài có điểm những vệt sáng. Và sáng nhất, chói lòa nhất, vẫn chỉ có ngài, với những sợi vàng trắng chảy trên vai và đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh. Ngài vẫn đội vương miện mùa thu bằng gỗ và những cánh hoa đỏ dính sương đêm. Vị vua Mirkwood như bước ra từ một câu chuyện cổ không tì vết. Hắn vươn tay ra chạm nhẹ vào tóc ngài, và ngài để hắn tùy ý. Ngài còn bận nhớ đến những vườn cây đẹp mà ngài chẳng thể tới gần.

 

Những ngón tay trắng xanh của hắn không dám chần chừ trên vai ngài.

 

Cuối cùng, hai người dừng lại trước gốc cây sồi cổ thụ. Hắn ngồi xuống, nhưng ngài chỉ đứng tựa vào thân cây, hai mắt nhắm nghiền như để ghi nhớ vỏ cây thô ráp đang áp lên da thịt. Bỗng dưng hắn cảm thấy bạo dạn, khi nhìn thấy cánh tay ngài buông lỏng. Bàn tay đang gần sát bên má hắn. Và những ngón tay để yên cho hắn chạm vào. Rồi những đầu ngón tay của hắn cả gan bò lên mu bàn tay trắng muốt.

 

Ngài vẫn nhắm mắt. Hắn cùng ngài, nhận ra những nỗi cô đơn.

 

 

\---o0o---

 

 

„Vĩnh biệt.“

 

Hắn những tưởng ngài nói với hắn. Nhưng hóa ra chẳng phải. Ngài hướng về cánh rừng. Chúng ta chưa từng gặp, cũng chưa từng từ biệt, ngài nói. Hắn nhìn ra nỗi mất mát không cần che giấu.

 

Đúng vậy, hắn nghĩ. Gần tám ngàn năm so với gần tám ngày, hắn chỉ là một hạt cát. Rồi sau này ngài cũng sẽ chỉ là một hạt cát trong tám ngàn năm của hắn.

 

Hắn đi theo ngài và đoàn người đến tận mạn thuyền, chân hắn ướt nước. Ngài chào hắn bằng một cái gật đầu. Hắn gật lại, rồi chẳng chờ ngài đi mất, lập tức quay về nhìn cánh rừng đang rụng lá. Lá xanh rơi như những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên khuôn mặt rừng già.

 

Ngài rời Trung Địa, hắn ngồi ngơ ngác cạnh gốc sồi giờ không còn linh khí, chờ Thor đến đón hắn. Không một lời trách mắng, gã đần độn ấy lao đến vác hắn lên vai như một bao tải khoai tây với những củ khoai đang lên mầm, lá xao xác dưới những bước đi thô bạo. Tâm trí của hắn đang lên mầm khiến cho đôi mắt hắn đau xót.

 

Thor mang theo hắn trên vai, cứ thế bước đi trên Bifröst. Rồi để dỗ dành, gã lại hỏi hắn muốn gì. Hắn đã định nói em muốn anh xây cho em một khu rừng có cây sồi cổ thụ. Nhưng rồi hắn lại thôi. Asgard có rừng nhưng không phải Mirkwood. Thor trong hắn cũng chẳng phải là những cái cây.

 

Và hắn, xuyên qua lỗ hổng thời không này, cũng chẳng phải là một chiếc lá.

 

 

 

 

**\- Hết -**


End file.
